


Tucker's Brother

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew, early Season Six drabble. Massive Spoilers for the movie Unbreakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tucker's Brother

Andrew pops the DVD into the player. It's the third time he's watched Unbreakable this week. It's just so cool that the movie pretends to be about David Dunn, but really is about Mr. Glass. Mr. Glass had a rough start in life, but turned himself into someone important. Everything that happened in the movie happened because of him.

Andrew has always been insignificant. But soon, he and Warren and Jonathan are going to make themselves into superheroes. People who matter. Warren will be Davros, Jonathan will be Voldemort, and he'll be Master Pandemonium. And it will be wicked cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal Open on Sunday community. Prompt was "If they can make penicillin out of moldy bread, they can sure make something out of you." --Muhammad Ali.


End file.
